


Frost Bites

by the_voif



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse of the work fuck, Americanized Shit, Child Neglect, College, Gay, High School, Low Key Depression, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senioritis, Winter is a Bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_voif/pseuds/the_voif
Summary: Otabek and Yuri have survived this long together? Through thick and thin,  peace and war, they always manage to survive. What stops them from surviving the ever long winter?





	Frost Bites

The alarm blared. It was 6 a.m. The vulgar noise was eradicated violently,  as Yuri slid out of bed. There was a lack of heat where Otabek usually lied. Must have left for class early. As he roamed around their room he checked his phone. Friday. No work, just school.

 

Somehow Yuri managed to shift his weight into the bathroom. He Turned the knob of the shower to the highest setting. The shower water scorched his delicate frame. Each drop left a faint red mark on his skin. Not an unfamiliar sensation. He felt the liquid lick away at his skin, like acid dissolving it’s container. The pain ended abruptly, and was matched with a new sensation of cold as the water switched to a freezing temperature. Ugh, Beka must have used all the hot water. As he exited the bathroom small droplets of water still glistened on his pale skin.

 

Yuri heaved his soaking corpse to their closet. He stood at the doors of the tiny room. What should he wear today? Oh, how about the same thing he, and everyone else has to wear every day? He dragged the wretched pieces of clothing over his scrawny limbs. The uniform he grabbed was a sickly grey polo and a ratted pair of khaki pants, both tattered with holes and stich marks.  The shirt was a size too big. Like most of his clothes, they probably came from Otabek.

 

Otabek wasn’t much taller than him, so they easily shared. The only, noticeable difference between there bodies was their build. Despite him being past that age, Yuri still hadden gone through his growth spurt in the muscle department, leaving his body long and lanky.

 

He wrenched a comb through his tangled mop of icy-blond hair. Dark stains appeared on the shirt from the water dripping from his long hair. He looked in the mirror. Not much had changed for him and Otabek after the summer ended.

 

Even with his lack of muscles Yuri still managed to get into several fights. Frequently he would come home to his boyfriend wearing a few bruises on his chest or over one of his eyes.

 

His stomach growled. That was his signal  to head the kitchen. There was a note on the counter. It read, Have a nice day, don’t freeze your ass off -Beka. It earned a feint chuckle from Yuri. Next to it was a cup of fresh coffee. Otabek had left recently. Yuri stepped towards their fridge; it was empty. No  real breakfast for him.

 

Now on to his backpack. He snatched from the hall checking to see if it had all his binders, and his work uniform for after school. Surprisingly it had all the materials he was looking for. Satisfied he strolled towards the exit.

 

Yuri stepped out the door, and started on his way. He would be late, but he had to go. One more absence and he would be expelled, and he couldn't afford that. He couldn't. Yuri stepped out the door. His hair froze as it touched the winter air. The trees on either side of him were tainted with frost. Even the usually muddy road was dusted in layer of white powder.

 

Despite his efforts to keep warm, Yuri was freezing. Even with Otabek’s coat and boots, the cold still reached his very core. The blinding sun did nothing to help this fact.

 

It was 7:50 a.m as he approached his high school’s campus. The parking-lot came into view. Its usual inhabitants were nowhere to be scene. No smokers or people making out against the wall. Nor were any of the jocks playing on the white field. Yuri stood in uncertainty, glaring across campus. He moved closer to the main building and peered in the windows. All of the lights were off in his homeroom. then a memory struck him… it was winter break. Fucking winter break. Did that mean he had a shift at work today? Oh shit.


End file.
